


Mine

by meihenaicha



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meihenaicha/pseuds/meihenaicha
Summary: 就当日常小情侣故事看吧/因为是瞎写的
Relationships: 勋宽
Kudos: 6





	Mine

夫胜宽在餐桌上搅着冷掉的咖喱时，终于听到门外在按密码锁的声音，但却一直响起密码错误的提示音。瞥了眼墙壁上的钟，还有一个小时到12点，夫胜宽不耐烦地啧了一声，猛地起身向大门走去。

今天是夫胜宽的恋人李知勋的生日，作为部门老总，老板的生日少不了要被员工一顿宰，之前无意中撞见过一直被调侃，夫胜宽脸皮薄不想跟去，谎称自己要加班推脱过去。虽然是有点郁闷，但想着晚上还可以赶个尾班车穿上选了几个星期的情趣裙子，和同样憋了几个星期的李知勋来一场酣畅淋漓的性事，令夫胜宽的心情舒畅了不少。

但看现在这个状况，能不能把李知勋搞硬，也是一个问题。

夫胜宽臭着脸开门把喝飘的李知勋拉了进来，甩开手就开始碎碎念。

转头却看见一大束花怼到自己面前，李知勋被酒气熏得通红的脸蛋上出现少有的紧张表情，只见对方单膝跪地，坚定的对上夫胜宽的眼睛说道，

“胜宽啊，你愿意嫁给我吗？”

夫胜宽对这个走向很不理解，李知勋在求完婚后非要抱起夫胜宽去卧室做爱，把夫胜宽感动的泪水活生生的憋了回去。

“嗝..胜宽啊，下一年跟我一起去..嗝聚餐！我..李知勋已经放话了..谁..谁敢说话不尊重部长夫人..我就..我就..”

李知勋边说醉话边开始扯领带，手开始伸进夫胜宽衣服里乱摸，被对方扒拉开打了几下后老实下来，砸吧砸吧嘴就睡了过去。夫胜宽看了看自己外套下穿着的衣服，叹了口气也躺进了李知勋怀里。

第二天一早夫胜宽是被恼人的晨勃反应弄醒的，但身后却传来了李知勋低沉的喘息声，往身下一摸，果然自己的大腿根正夹着对方的性器，被有节奏的撞击着。

“胜宽穿这件衣服，好漂亮。”

夫胜宽这才发现昨天费尽心思穿上的绑带情趣裙子，腿间的绸带已经被李知勋解开。

“嗯..哥等等..”夫胜宽刚醒的声音软糯且沙哑，轻微挣扎的动作反而把李知勋夹得更紧。

“等不及啦胜宽，哥等这一天等很久了。”

李知勋把散落在床上的粉丝绸带在夫胜宽的性器上绕了几圈，从床头柜取出润滑液倒了一手，摸准对方的穴口挤了进去。冰凉的润滑激得夫胜宽打了个寒颤，被绸带束缚着的性器也开始抬头。李知勋用牙齿咬着夫胜宽肩上的绸带往下拉，虎牙啃咬着对方好看的肩胛骨，细碎的吻也落在夫胜宽白嫩的肌肤。

胸部被好看的绣花包裹着，花蕊硬硬的地方刚好正对着乳头，李知勋毫不怜惜的掐弄着，指甲大力按压着乳珠，引得夫胜宽娇喘连连。

察觉到夫胜宽想解开缠在性器上的缎带，李知勋一个挺身将早已硬到发紫的性器插进对方的后穴，夫胜宽被撞得差点跌下床，下意识往后靠，成功让李知勋的性器又挤进了几分。

李知勋因为昨晚喝多了，此时的战斗力异常持久，偏偏又用绸带绑着夫胜宽的性器，使得对方忍过一波又一波的高潮。

“哥..我不行了..让我射吧..”

李知勋亲了亲对方湿透的发尾，将精液灌满了夫胜宽的肠道。

直到两人在高潮的余韵中喘气，夫胜宽才后知后觉的反应过来李知勋没戴套。

“有什么关系嘛，反正胜宽现在是我的了。”

“什么嘛，哥是因为想要带我去聚餐才向我求得婚嘛！”

“说什么呢，向胜宽求婚才是我的生日愿望啊。


End file.
